


The Awkward Adoption

by TrixterDark



Series: Sixteenth Year Au [6]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), Hotel Transylvania (Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Lilo & Stitch (2002), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Adoption, Comedy, Drama & Romance, M/M, Multi, Road Trips, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixterDark/pseuds/TrixterDark
Summary: Part 6 of a ROTBTD AU. New challenges are on the horizon: Moving in together, 9-5 shifts, Estranged sisters,  Upcoming Weddings? As if their sudden foray into adulthood wasn't hard enough, a spur of the moment decision changes Jack and Hiccup's lives forever. Main pairing is till Frostcup/Hijack.





	1. Seaside with Hiccup

I've been meaning to bring this AU to a close. In the last few years, I've been dragging my feet with the plot threads, and always hoping to give them a satisfying end. Here, with this story, I want to push everyone to their limits. While I'm not sure if this is the end, I hope you enjoy it!

It's been a minute. Here's your primer in case it has been awhile since you read the others

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: the main protagonist of these fics, Likes to build models and draw, Wrestler parents, lost part of his leg in a car accident, dating Jack, currently in college with his friends

Jackson "Jack Frost" Overland St.North : From a broken home, adopted by Nicholas who owns the department store, younger sibling Sophie lives nearby but doesn't remember him, played keyboard in a band with Jim Hawkins

Rapunzel Corona: Kidnapped at a young age and raised by Gothel, rescued from abusive lifestyle by her friends, loves crafting and singing, previously had a crush on Hiccup, currently seeing Eugene

Merida Dunbroch: Heiress of the Dunbroch Hotel company, played Lacrosse with Jack in High School, dating Jim Hawkins

Jim Hawkins: Good at computers, helped Hiccup and co rescue Rapunzel, currently dating Merida, enlisted in the NAVY,

for a 3 year contract in exchange for tuition, about to ship out

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue (side A): Seaside with Hiccup

Hiccup watched from his spot at the end of Rapunzel's bed as she checked the camera one more time before taking a few steps backward and sitting next to him. The red light was on, and their mirror image on the left side of her computer screen indicated that it was indeed recording. "Good morning everyone, and welcome back to our little crafting corner!" Rapunzel's smile was radiant as she clasped her hands together. "As you can see we don't have a table or any supplies out. This is just an update." She glanced to the side at Hiccup, who nodded.

"That's right." His delivery was slightly more relaxed than hers. Despite appearing in several dozen videos with her at this point, Hiccup could never keep up the same cheery persona that Rapunzel exuded for My Little Crafting Corner, the web show she had begun filming last year. Crafting Corner had begun as a way to take Rapunzel's mind off things between classes. With Hiccup's assistance, she had been working on different creations every week, and after a surprising spike in viewership, her little hobby was growing into a part-time job.

"Like we mentioned last time, there won't be any crafts until next week-so not this week, but NEXT week." He laughed nervously and Rapunzel patted his hand.

"Forgive him." She said, looking into the camera. "He's tired."

They both laughed for a moment as tired was an understatement. After a short television appearance nearly two years prior, Rapunzel had managed to land a recording contract and released a single the previous year. The song was a minor hit, sending Rapunzel to three different states just to perform it at different television stations. Frightened but willing, Rapunzel dragged Hiccup along for her media based adventures. Between the crafting channel, Rapunzel's public appearances, classes, and dodging the local press, it was a wonder that the two achieved any studying at all.

"Contrary to what you've all been saying in the comments, we're NOT running away to get married." Hiccup rubbed his temples with one hand. He didn't know what was weirder, the fact that he now spent a significant portion of his week playing roadhand, bodyguard, and co-star for his best friend, or the fact that a rabid fanbase of strangers kept insisting that 'Hiccunzel' was a THING. It reminded him of when he was sixteen. Rapunzel had a crush on him then, something that still confused him to this day.

What had been so alluring about Highschool aged, gangly, dragon scribbling, acne and freckle covered Hiccup? As far as he was concerned, he was a dork. He knew of course if he ever said so out loud, either Rapunzel or Jack would quickly come to the defense of his much younger, smaller self.

To this day Jack would still wax poetic over the difference in height they had once had. 'Oh Hiccup, how I miss putting my elbows on your head.' Jack had even said so in one of Rapunzel's videos when he appeared momentarily towards the end of a crochet tutorial. His sudden appearance had caused feverish demand for a return, and the ship Jackunzel was born overnight. Jack appeared again, this time to decorate a 'winter wonderland' made mostly of cotton and cardboard while pretending to flirt with both Rapunzel and Hiccup and calling himself the 'third wheel to end all third wheels'.

Hiccup dismissed all thoughts of his boyfriend, getting back to the task at hand.

"We aren't flying off to Vegas." Hiccup continued. "We just seriously need a break." He looked at Rapunzel. "But if you want to see more of us just keep an eye on Rapunzel's tweets, stories, and posts...I'm sure you'll get to see our whole vacation."

Rapunzel hit his arm playfully, something she had adapted from a few years of being in Merida's company. "Oh my gosh, You make it sound like I can't put my phone down!"

Hiccup shrugged. "Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating, but you do like to share, which will probably have something to do with our next episode."

"Oh, that's right!" Rapunzel nodded. "Next week is all about alternative scrapbooking. If you're like me, you probably take tons of photos. There are a ton of fun ways to store your memories and we'll be exploring some of them. Sorry this video is so short guys." She gave a sympathetic smile. "We'll be back soon, I promise."

After they said their goodbyes, Hiccup walked over to the camera and stopped the recording.

"That should be enough."

Hiccup stared at the screen as Rapunzel flopped backward on to her bed.

"I don't know how I'm gonna do this. " Rapunzel closed her eyes. Her side of the room was full of supplies, glitter, and finished projects."When we graduate, I don't know if I'll be able to run this myself. Whenever we're apart, the comment section gets all weird."

Hiccup remained at the computer, watching the footage they recorded. "I'm telling you, stop reading the comments section. It's a scary place, and it tests the limits of my sanity."

Rapunzel sat up. "But sometimes people have real questions. I can't ignore them."

"No." Hiccup sighed. "But you can't answer them all either. You just hit 30,000 subscribers. Sure, it's not a million, but it's still a lot of people. As for the few that actually watch for the arts and crafts, I think they'll understand."

Rapunzel's hands went to her hair. It was shorter than she had worn it before, stopping just below her shoulder blades. Her fretting over her channel was a clear sign to Hiccup that they needed to get away from it.

Once he was satisfied with the short video's quality, he got to editing, assuring Rapunzel repeatedly. The channel was fine. The show was fine.

She was going to be fine.

He had decided long ago that Rapunzel had nothing to worry about. It seemed these days, everyone was talking about the 'future' as if it was some unknown entity that lurked nearby. But unlike many, he didn't fear this inevitable beast. He supposed that was unfair. After all, not everyone had a job lined up after college, or was finishing their degree on time, or had decided on their chosen career. He believed he was one of the very fortunate few to have no questions or MU he would return to Burgess and work at his father's gym for the time being. When he wasn't working, he would try to work on his art, maybe study techniques somewhere. North had already agreed to let him help with window displays given the success of his first. And he would be fine with that.

He was fine. Everything would be fine.

After adding the right background music, some light editing, and uploading their vlog of the week, Hiccup left Rapunzel's dorm.

He found Jack in his dorm room, fast asleep despite it being after ten a.m.

"Hey." He shook Jack several times.

Jack's response was to immediately turn over, mumbling something about pancakes.

"I don't even have classss. Let me sleep." He rolled back over and looked up at Hiccup. "Or better yet, join me. You look like you could use a nap."

"I might." Hiccup paused. "It depends."

"On what?" Jack squinted at him.

"Did you finish packing?"

Jack's eyes widened suddenly, and Hiccup had the answer to his question.

He glanced to the side, avoiding Hiccup's eyes. "You know, I didn't…'not' pack."

Hiccup looked up at the ceiling. 'Gods in Asgard.' He took a deep breath. "Get up."

Jack possessively held on to his pillow. "But we still have a few hours-"

"Jackson Overland so help me I will smother you to death-"

"Ah, I'm up, I'm up." Jack dragged himself into a sitting position. "For the record, I started packing, but I didn't exactly finish."

Hiccup glanced around. As it was their final year, many of Jack's belongings had been packed up and sent back home. Laziness had caused him to leave his possessions packed away in the closet. As Hiccup helped Jack unpack and then repack, his mind went back to Rapunzel. Maybe doing the show alone really was too much for her.

"Hic?"

"Hm?"

"You folded that shirt three times." Jack took the t-shirt from Hiccup's hands. "I can pack for myself thanks. You obviously have something else on your mind."

"Oh, yeah." Hiccup took a seat on the bed. "A few things on mind actually. Like, shouldn't the son of a department store owner, someone who has been working in that same department store for years, be way more efficient at folding clothes?"

"I don't wanna hear that sass from you." Jack reached for a pair of pants. "By that logic, you should be a pro wrestler by now."

"With these arms?"

"That excuse doesn't work anymore." Jack tucked his clothing into a large backpack. "I've seen you bench press twice your weight, so yes, those arms. And oh look, the packing is done."

Hiccup stared at the backpack. "You sure?"

Jack's smugness waned. "Yeah…?"

"Are you sure you're not forgetting something?"

"Like…?"

"Maybe several somethings?"

"Well gee, now I'm not sure of anything. Fill me in."

Hiccup kept his voice at a sarcastic tone. "Like you know...socks, and underwear?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "It's hotter there, like 80 degrees out! Why do I need socks!?"

"Because you have frozen feet. If you touch me with those, I will kick you out of bed."

Jack looked mortally wounded. "You're not serious."

Hiccup shook his head. "I have woken up far too many mornings to your cold bony body touching me. I don't care of you wear flip flops the whole time, but we both know the hotel room is always cold in the morning. I demand warm feet."

Jack nodded his head solemnly. "It shall be done, you have my word. But in exchange, I would like to be able to waste my money on room service and not be judged."

"That can be arranged."

Jack sat next to him on the bed. "While we have negotiation channels open, what are the stipulations required for digging out the hotplate to make breakfast?"

"Negotiation channels? You're making me feel like a dictator."

Jack glanced off to the side. "Well…"

"Or wait, am I a tyrant instead?"

Jack looked off to the side, his usual mischievous grin in place. "No way~"

"Consider yourself liberated then." Hiccup crossed his arms. "I'm leaving."

Before he could get up, Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup, dragging him down."No, wait! I don't wanna be liberated! I just want breakfast!"

Hiccup glanced to the side as Jack spooned him. That month of confusion and fear seemed like a half-forgotten nightmare, a figment of his imagination. He never did learn what exactly Heather did and did not do, or why Dagur did any of it at all. But with a University board to fight with, and a bunch of friends to look after, Hiccup didn't put much thought towards Dagur's actions.

"Okay then. And what does my captive want for breakfast?"

Jack released his grip, and Hiccup rolled onto his back. Jack pinned him in place, his hands on either side of Hiccup's shoulders. "You."

Just a few hours later Jack was singing a different tune.

"I'm starving!" Low on energy, he leaned on Hiccup's shoulder for support as they walked towards the car. It was finally time to depart for Miami. In order to get there from MU, they would be driving two hours to the closest airport, then flying to Florida.

"That's what happens when you choose sex over sustenance." Hiccup replied.

Merida bumped past them, her duffle bag hitting Jack. "What's the matter Frost? Yer lookin' a wee bit green."

Jack maintained his hold on Hiccup's arm, his chin resting on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I need fooooood!" He whined.

"Do you have anything in your bag, Merida?" Hiccup asked, patting his head.

Merida dropped the duffle onto the pavement in front of the SUV. "Ach, y'had all day to eat. Y'hafta stop babying him, Heccup."

"I do not baby him!"

Merida crossed her arms and leaned against the car. "I've known you two fer years now Haddock. Y'don't have to lie to me. I've watched y'put him to bed fer heaven's sake."

"Guys~" Rapunzel ran towards them, a huge backpack on her back. She tripped over a small crack in the pavement and Jack ran to catch her.

"Whoa there Goldie!" Jack steadied her.

Merida leaned forward. "Y'alright Punzie? What's with that sack? Y'look like yer movin' out."

"Sorry guys, I'm okay." She raked a hand through her hair and laughed nervously.

Hiccup stared at her. Despite all the things that had happened to her, she had maintained her sincerity, kindness-and clumsiness. Suddenly the thought of letting her out of his sight again seemed frightening.

Jim came bounding down the brick steps next, light on his feet. His long bangs had been cut, and the ponytail he'd maintained for years had been chopped off. Hiccup had noticed his attire was becoming less relaxed and more conservative as of late. However, today he wore a crisp grey t-shirt and pressed jeans. He still wore his beaten up boots, so he at least appeared laid back. "Gang's all here." Jim swept his bangs back with one hand, the other already digging the car key out of his pocket.

Rapunzel gave out a deflated, "Yeah." When the trip plans were initially conceived, her boyfriend-Eugene Fitzherbert was coming along. However, their relationship had become strained in recent months, giving her friends conflicting opinions. For the sake of keeping things civil, Eugene was sitting this one out.

Jim and Hiccup shared a glance as Jim pulled out the car keys.

At the ping of the lock, Merida opened the back of the SUV and outstretched her hand. "Pass me yer bag, Punzie."

Rapunzel shrugged off her backpack. Merida hefted the heavy sack into the car, then took Hiccup, Jack's, and her own belongings as well.

As Jim got into the driver seat, Jack made a dash for the passenger side. "Shotgun!"

"Ach, no you don't!" Merida practically tackled him and the two laughed.

Hiccup shook his head at them before sliding into the backseat with Rapunzel.

After hitting Jack with the door, Merida looked back at them from the passenger seat.

Jack appeared at the door next to Hiccup, rubbing his chin but looking amused.

"Okay." Rapunzel held up her camera."Ready to make some memories?"

She was met with a car full of smiles.

After a ride of full radio karaoke and excited chatter, they arrived at the airport.

As they stood online for the initial metal detector, Jack leaned his chin on Hiccup's shoulder.

"What do you think Hic?" He wore an evil grin. "Should I cartwheel through the detector?"

Hiccup had a deadpan expression. "Not if you want to actually want to make it to Miami."

Rapunzel stood in front of them, already taking a selfie. Jack angled his face into the shot.

"I heard that." Merida glanced back at them before putting her belongings on the conveyor belt. "Keep yer kid in line Heccup."

Jim chuckled. A few years earlier he would have considered doing a cartwheel himself. When did he become so responsible?

Merida glanced up at Jim, she could see a glimmer in his eyes."Don't get any Ideas." She frowned back at Jack. "See? Yer a bad influence."

Once they moved away from the metal detectors, their pace picked terminal was filled with people coming and going, dragging luggage in every direction. After moving from area to area and line to line, the group was finally given a moment to rest. Lining up for the flight had yet to begin, so they sat together, watching planes taxi on the mat just beyond a large window.

With time to spare, Hiccup's eyes wandered to the wide hallway across from their seating.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom." Hiccup announced, before standing up and walking off.

He was only a few steps away when a sun-kissed shoulder bumped into his. He looked to the side to see Merida falling into step with him.

"Y'don't fool me Haddock." She slipped her hands into her shorts. "Yer going to find something for Jack t'eat, aren't you?"

"Guilty." Hiccup shrugged as they stopped at a Grub2Go cart.

Hiccup's eyes raked over the various snacks.

"Can y'believe we're almost outta school?" Merida asked. "Four years of college gone in a flash!" Her eyes trailed over to departure times and gates of flights rotated on screen. Instead of amusement, her face held a look of sadness.

"Yeah…" Hiccup looked away from the snacks.

"It went by too quickly." Merida sighed. "I feel like I wasted it."

Hiccup was silent. Their college years weren't the only thing coming to an end. Just as Rapunzel would be going away, Merida was likely headed back home.

"I wish I had more time."

"With Jim?" Hiccup asked.

Merida looked away from the screen.

"Gods yes. But I wish...I wish I had more with him away from school, time to go all the places we wanted to see, all the getaways we planned."

She finished her phone from her pocket. "We had planned to do so much. And now there's barely any time left. I just wish we could be free."

Hiccup didn't have a response to that. He didn't know what he would do if Jack left his sight for several years.

"And I mean free in more than one sense." She scrolled through a set of messages. "My Mum wants us t'get married before Jim leaves." She stared at him, wide-eyed. "Married, Heccup! Married! Just a moment ago she was treating me like a wee thing, and now she wants to plan a weddin'! I might go mad! I'm barely an adult, I feel like I've been asleep fer the past six years!"

Hiccup blinked. His Merida, the same Merida who thumb wrestled for the last french fry, the Merida who once found her lost USB stick in her hair, who once confided in him that Voldemort gave her nightmares was supposedly getting married?

"I'm sorry." Was the only response Hiccup could come up with.

"I know." Merida stretched. "I'm just knackered." She ruffled her hair. "Let's just go have some fun in Miami, yeah?"  
"Yeah…"

After acquiring snacks they went back to the seating area. Jack abandoned the backpack he had been cradling when he saw them.

"Have I ever told you guys that you're amazing?" He beamed.

"Don't give him his food just yet Haddock, I wanna squeeze more praise out of him." Merida smirked before sitting on Jim's lap.

"Don't listen to her." Jack reached for the bag. "She can't think under all that hair."

Merida moved to kick him, Rapunzel laughed, and Jack hopped up out of his seat. Merida chased him down the hall and Jim shook his head at them.

"You'll never catch me Red!"

"Com'ere Frost!"

Hiccup watched them, still thinking about what Merida had said. Time had passed in the blink of an eye. They wouldn't have moments like these much longer.

Would Merida be alright back home? Surely she could call or visit from time to time.

Right?

"Come on guys!" Rapunzel called. "It's time to line up!"

Isolated from the others during the flight, Hiccup didn't know what to make of Merida or Rapunzel's predicaments. The lack of control was frustrating.

After what felt like an eternity of pondering, Hiccup heard the pilot announcing the end of their trip, and their descent towards Miami International Airport began.

Rapunzel recorded bits and pieces of their journey as they traveled from hall to hall, concourse to terminal, until they were outside. One suspiciously long cab ride later they were in front of DunBroch Miami, which sat snugly among several hotels, all towering above them.

"It's beautiful!" Rapunzel beamed, stopping to take a picture if the exterior. The hotel was enclosed by a border of stone walls and iron gates, making the structure seem more like a castle than a hotel.

The entrance had a curving driveway, occupied by arriving and departing cars. Employees in tartan print shorts and turquoise polo shirts assisted guests inside and out the establishment.

They walked in, finding themselves in the lobby, a large space decorated with dark green carpets, high ceilings, and marble desks. To the left there was a short walkway, leading to a large indoor pool, already occupied by frolicking guests. To the right there was a small bar, store and seating area, leading to a set of elevators.

Merida moved to the front of their group, walking up to the marble desks.

The concierge looked away from his computer to see a young woman with wild red hair, dressed like she was ready to hit the gym rather than the club. His eyes raked over her group. The white-haired boy and blonde girl were already eyeing the pool, while the two brunet young men were looking around as if they had never entered a hotel of this caliber.

'Kids.' The concierge thought. He could already hear the noise complaints. Still, he kept an air of composure. The DunBroch hotel chain was meant for the international traveler, the visiting diplomats, the family of embassy bound delegates, and most importantly for the next four days home to one of the heirs of DunBroch-

" Merida DunBroch."

No. He heard that wrong.

"Penthouse suite." She continued.

The concierge's eyebrows raised in alarm.

Impossible. An heiress of the DunBroch name wouldn't be this disheveled…

Would she?

At the concierge's hesitation, Merida raised an eyebrow.

"Just a moment please." An imposter perhaps? With a trembling hand he minimized the hotel's database and opened an internet browser tab. The DunBrochs. Why had he never bothered to look up his employers before? A quick search resulted in a sea of news articles. Hotels here, castles there, something about a girl joining a lacrosse team-Oh.

Jim looked at the concierge."What's the problem?"

"No problem here!" The concierge pressed a button, summoning a bellboy seemingly from nowhere. "Ronald, collect our guests' belongings…"

"Miss DunBroch!" He pumped as much charisma into his delivery ad he could. "Welcome! We're so pleased to have you with us! Here are your room keys, and your VIP passes. These will allow you access to our indoor pool, rooftop lounge, restaurants, lounge and shuttle services. If there's anything you need help with, don't hesitate to ask!"

Merida passed out the opaque cards and passes. "Thanks. We just swipe these to get to the top floor, right?"

"Yes, ah-"

"I've got this." She began pushing the trolley with their belongings, confusing the bellboy. Jim joined her as she pushed it towards the elevator. The others followed behind.

There was something about the look on Merida's face that gave Jim unease.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Not really." She shook her head. "It's just I've seen that look a thousand times. No one ever thinks I'm Merida DunBroch."

Jack shrugged. "Well, you gotta admit, you don't fit the hotel heiress type. People are looking for Paris Hilton, and they get...You." He smiled.

"And it's a good thing," Jim added. "Not every heiress is going to be the same."

"Wow!" Rapunzel kept her hands pressed against the glass. After leaving the lobby, the elevator walls appeared transparent, letting her watch the floors go by. "This place is really amazing, Merida! Do they all look like this?"

Merida smiled. "Oh no. A lot of 'em look different."

"Have you been to them all?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, just a few. We used to go to all the opening when I was a wee thing." She looked at the ground. "I'd like to see the others, someday."

The elevator stopped at their floor, and the doors opened to a large room. Turquoise walls, floor to ceiling windows, and mother of pearl flooring greeted them. A long, wrap-around couch sat at the center of the main room, but beyond it there was a staircase, leading up to two bedrooms, a bathroom, a small office, and a small pool on the roof.

The sight of the beds made them aware of how tiring the journey had been.

Hiccup plopped down into the mass of sheets. "I'm enjoying this trip already."

Rapunzel and Jack ran to their new personal pool, bordered by glass and brick.

Jim came out to the rooftop with Merida trailing behind. "This place is the size of a house." Jim said, eyes wide in shock.

Hiccup abandoned his new bed to see where the others had disappeared to. He found them gazing at the city below. Well, most of them. He watched as Merida's gaze moved from the city to Jim. Jim, her future husband. He shivered. The two of them married? Really? Wasn't that a bit soon?

"Okay. We've got a few hours of daylight left." Jack grinned. "Who wants to go sightseeing?"

After a lengthy discussion, they settled on visiting Little Havana, a neighborhood in the heart of the city. Vibrant murals were painted along Mom and Pop shops, delicious food was plentiful, and friendly faces all around. It became clear that they wouldn't be able to cover it all with the limited daylight they had left.

Excited yet exhausted they returned to the hotel.

Rapunzel collapsed onto the couch with Merida.

"I want to play dominoes in the paaaark." Rapunzel whined.

Merida rubbed her stomach. "Ah think Ah need a bigger stomach."

"What was the name of that park?' Rapunzel asked.

"Domino Park." Jack muttered, his face, smashed against the carpet. He turned his head and glanced up. Hiccup was sitting on the edge of the long couch, bent over and fingers laced together as if he were pondering life's mysteries.

"Hic, are you okay?"

Hiccup looked over at Jack, who seemed comfortable on the floor. "Oh. Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Mm."Jack rolled onto his back. "Okay."

Hiccup's concentration went back to Merida and Rapunzel. Or as his brain kept reminding him all day Soon-to-be-married -Merida and Not-ready-to-be-on-her-own-Rapunzel. Both had seemed happy earlier, but Hiccup wondered if those smiling faces were a facade.

Jim checked the large, empty fridge. While there were a few complimentary items, he knew a store run was necessary. "I'm gonna to go to grab some stuff." He stepped back over to the living room. "Anybody need anything?"

"Some fresh air." Hiccup decided, standing up. "I'll come along."

Hiccup and Jim headed downstairs, stopping for at the hotel's built-in store. The items there were somewhat pricey, so they headed outside. The night air was pleasantly warm, a nice change from the somewhat chiller temperature they had left on campus.

Jim was quiet as they walked, something Hiccup first attributed to him being tired like the others. However, as they moved further away from the string of hotels, Hiccup felt a building sense of dread. With hesitation, he acted on this feeling, testing the waters.

"Something wrong, Jim?"

Jim glanced to the side at Hiccup. "Hm?" He raked a hand through his hair. "I guess. Maybe."

"I've just been thinking."

Hiccup stopped in his tracks.'Oh no.'

"I'll be gone for three years. What if I'm not the same person when I come back?"

Hiccup was quiet, waiting for Jim to continue.

"Three years is a long time. What if I change? I might go all over the world. I might see things. Great things. Terrible things. There are secrets I might have to keep. Oaths I'm going to take. I'm excited, but I'm also scared. There's a chance that I won't come back at all."

"Don't say that!" Hiccup snapped, before resigning himself in. Jim was scared enough, he knew there was no point in yelling at him. "I'm sorry. I just…" He sighed. "I'm sure this isn't easy for you. I wish I knew what to say … I want you to know that we'll all be waiting for you when you get back."

A passing car illuminated the sad smile of Jim's face. "I know. That helps."

Hiccup was silent. He wasn't sure if it did.

They eventually found a corner store, stocked up and returned to the hotel.

"We're back." Hiccup called as they entered the penthouse suite. He stopped in the kitchen with Jim to put things away. When they were finished, they returned they found Jack and Merida dozing off on the couch. He looked towards the stairs. "Did Rapunzel go to sleep?"

Merida blinked at him. "Ey? Punzie left a little while she wasn't goin' far."

She elbowed Jack. "Wut time did Ponzie leave?"

"Ow." Jack rubbed his side." He blinked at the display on the television. "I think like...right after you left? Twenty minutes ago."

Hiccup rubbed his arm. "It's getting late. I'm gonna see if she's downstairs or something. You guys stay here in case she comes back."Before he could receive any response, Hiccup headed back out. He pulled his phone out his pocket and checked his feed. Sure enough, there was a picture of a tiny shot glass posted by Rapunzel just ten minutes before. The Location was 'DunBroch Miami'. Hiccup recognized the lacquered wood. "She's at the bar downstairs."

He found her there, on a bar stool at the bar, staring at her phone. There was a pensive expression on her face as she swiped. Hiccup hopped onto the bar stool beside her. "So, uh...What are you doing?"

"Just thinking." Rapunzel propped her chin up with the palms of her hands. "About the future."

"Ah." Hiccup stared at the wall of tabs and bottles in front of them. "That's a popular topic these days."

The bartender appeared in front of him, wiping a shot glass. "What'll it be?"

Hiccup jerked his thumb at the empty shot glass in front of Rapunzel. "Whatever she had."

The woman shrugged. "Another glass of Pineapple juice then." She glanced at Rapunzel. "How about you?"

Rapunzel waved the tiny glass. "I think I can handle another." She smirked.

"Coming up." The Bartender walked away.

Hiccup was still reeling from his talk with Jim, but now knew he had to focus on Rapunzel. It was like a strange carousel of confusion and he was going around and around, with no end in sight.

"So, uh...The future." Hiccup scratched his head.

"Hiccup."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll still be together like this in the future?"

"Like how?"

"Like, hanging out and taking trips together?" Rapunzel looked away from her phone. "We won't be at MU. We'll be far apart."

The bartender returned with two shots of juice and a martini.

Hiccup pointed at the extra drink. "We didn't order this."

The Bartender shrugged. "I know. It's for her, from the gentleman over there."

Hiccup followed her line of sight. Away from the bar was a set of tables. One was occupied by a middle-aged man, he gave Rapunzel a nod and raised his drink.

Hiccup blocked his view of Rapunzel, took the Martini and downed it in one gulp. The drink had a surprising tanginess he hadn't expected, causing him to shudder.

Rapunzel looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Hey." Hiccup put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll find a way."

"Even a year from now things could be completely jobs, different towns...Some of us might even be married."

There it was again, the M word. It sounded so grown-up and distant, despite being a normal occurrence for people their age.

Hiccup was quiet for a moment. Rapunzel studied his face.

This time two Martinis appeared. Hiccup gave the older man a nod and drank them both. "Oof. What's in these?"

"The world's smoothest Gin, a splash of Vermouth, and zest from the best Oranges in Florida."

Rapunzel finished her pineapple juice. "Could you tell our new 'friend' that we won't be needing any more of these? Thank you."

She patted Hiccup's arm. "Maybe we should just go back upstairs."

"Why?" Hiccup blinked her. "I thought you wanted to talk. So let's talk."

So they did.

About what, Hiccup couldn't remember.

The next thing he knew, Hiccup found himself in bed. It was early morning, judging by the dead room was chilly, something he found accepted for mornings on the isle of Berk, but not the city of Miami. He sat up quickly and was rewarded with a throbbing headache. The events of the previous day came rushing back, and a wave of anxiety crashed over him.

On his first full day of vacation, Jackson was expecting to sleep in, take it easy, and order a full buffet for breakfast. Instead, he was violently awoken his a kick in the back and his boyfriend made a quick dash for the nearest bathroom.

He really didn't want to be up yet.

Jack crawled onto his stomach and blinked sleepily at the now open door. He could go back to sleep. He really looked at the dresser next to the bed. 8:15. Too early to be conscious.

His eyelids began to droop.

He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. It was 8:45 now. The door was still ajar. Hiccup had not returned. "Hic?" Jack called, hoping he was nearby.

"Hiccup?" Jack dragged himself out of bed. He wandered down the hall to the bathroom, which he found locked.

He strummed against the door with his fingers. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup opened his eyes. He crawled next to the toilet, and curled up into a ball. He knew he would be found eventually. He cursed his luck. Why build a suite this large and give it one bathroom?

"Hiccup?" Jack repeated.

"O-Oh." Hiccup remembered how to speak. "Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

Hiccup bit his lip. The question seemed so asinine. Was he okay? Of course not! Nothing was okay!

"Hic?"

Hiccup's exhaled a long, shaky breath.

"Well uh… I mean. I just need...Can you give me like, ten minutes? Or, I don't know, a year?"

Jack gave the door a blank stare. 'Sounds like my old friend Mr. Panic is back.'

"Okay...well, unfortunately, the whole 'year in a bathroom' thing isn't going to work for the rest of us, so if you could just come out of the bathroom, and then maybe we can discuss whatever made you lock yourself in there in the first place-"

There was some shuffling.

"Hiccup. Please? Plus, I kinda have to go to the bathroom now."

The door opened.

"Hey. You did it! Now just give me a minute okay? Do not lock yourself in the bedroom."

Once Jack was finished and returned to the bedroom he was pleased to find the door unlocked. Hiccup was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring into space.

"Alright." Jack pulled a pair of shorts out of his bag. "Let's take a walk."

They headed out, tiptoeing past Jim who had slept on the couch, and out of the suite.

The journey was silent, and it wasn't until Jack could see that Hiccup would need to be provoked.

"We can keep walking like this, but we're going to run out of land at some point." Jack glanced over at Hiccup. "Why don't you tell me what happened."  
Hiccup stopped. "Nothing happened."

Jack waited.

"Okay. Everything happened. But I guess I was just too self-absorbed to see it. If you had asked me how things were going two days ago, I would have said that everything's fine. But nothing is FINE. Nothing."

Jack slid his hands into his pockets. "And how's that?"

"How-Rapunzel's scared to be on her own, I'm not sure she can handle this new I don't know, Vlogger-slash-singer-persona thing she's doing-and then there's Merida, you know Merida who just yesterday was chasing you around an airport, who isn't ready to get married to Jim, who let's not forget is shipping off to Odin knows here and hey, I thought you know joining the NAVY is a big decision but he's prepared and last night I come to find out he's actually AFRAID to go out there. You should have seen the look on his face. and here we all are on vacation, everyone is secretly miserable and I can't fix it. I can't fix any of it!"

Jack looked skyward. "IOh wow. And here I thought it was something awful."

"What-"

Jack cupped Hiccup's face in his hands "Now I hate to break this to you, but literally no one can predict the future. Not even that fish Lilo keeps telling us about."

"Pudge doesn't make predictions, he controls the weather."

Jack sighed. "Okay, fine. Pudge is a Weather God. Look, the point is that everyone is scared of the future. You think I'm not scared? We're going back to Burgess after old man wants me to start running shifts-next thing I know I'll be 50 years old, sporting my own beard and managing a store, having never done anything, going anywhere, talking about what could have been." He sighed. "But for the next few days, I'm going to stop thinking about that because no matter what I do, the time is going to keep on moving.."

"That's both assuring and terrifying."

Jack smiled. "It's great that you-as usual, want to fix everyone's problems, but that's not really your job, you know. You just have to do what you always do."

Hiccup raised his eyebrows."And what's that?"

"Support your friends. No matter what happens, we're all going to be there for each other. We may not have all the answers right now, but that's doesn't mean we won't look for them, okay?"

Hiccup's shoulders dropped. "Okay. Now let go of my face." Once free he frowned. "You know things have to be really bad if you're the voice of reason."

"Or things are actually going so well that your anxiety had to even things out."

Hiccup had no retort for that one.

"So, I need you to go back to your slightly serious, vigilant self because I plan on being wildly irresponsible all week."

Hiccup sighed and turned back towards the way they came from. "You got any other demands while we have negotiations open?"

"Oh definitely. I would like to propose..."He reached into his pocket. "Spooning." He patted a small box and withdrew his hand. "Yeah, spooning is enough for now."

Hiccup shrugged. "Well, that's fine."

Jack slung an arm over Hiccup's shoulder and they walked back to the hotel.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2018 is getting wild. New Kingdom Hearts news, good Marvel movies, the new Big Hero 6 cartoon, show reboots left and right...Plus, we're getting How to Train Your Dragon 3 next year!


	2. Unpacking with Jack

Merida stamped her foot impatiently. “Did you ask yet?”  
Rapunzel pouted. “He didn’t.”  
Jack looked back and forth between the two young women. Their looks of disappointment were intimidating. “Look, we discussed this. He was pretty clear the first night he wasn’t interested in that anyhow--”  
“He was blootered outta ‘is breeks! Punzie already said so.”  
“Yeah!” Rapunzel glancing to her side at Merida. “Wait, blootered means drunk right?”  
“Aye.” Merida nodded, glancing at her before the two of them gave Jack even more intimidating looks.  
Jack shuffled nervously. “Oof. I can tell you’re getting mad, things are getting hella Scottish.”  
Rapunzel giggled. “Oh wow, I haven’t heard you say that word in a long time.”  
Jack frowned. “Yeah Hiccup said that the other day. It’s not like I used it a lot--”  
“In High school y’did.” Merida nodded.  
“I did not!” Jack protested.  
Rapunzel bit her lip, looking away. “Well…”  
“There you are.”  
Hiccup appeared behind Jack, holding a snowglobe. “Are you guys done, or are you still looking around?”  
They were standing in the corner of a gift shop, allegedly picking up last minute souvenirs for loved ones before returning to the hotel. In reality, Rapunzel and Merida had pulled Jack aside to interrogate him regarding a special ‘mission’.  
“Ah think we’ll be needin’ a little while longer, Heccup.” Merida smiled.  
“Sorry sweetie, we just have to borrow Jack for a minute. We’ll be done soon, we promise.” Rapunzel assured.  
Hiccup shrugged. “Alright.” He walked away to purchase the snowglobe.  
As soon as she was sure Hiccup was out of earshot, Merida resumed her attack. “Today is our last full day before we go back home, Jack.” She jabbed a finger at his chest. “Make it count.” She took Rapunzel’s hand. “Come on Punzie, let’s get some keychains.” They marched past Jack, giving him one more set of spiteful looks.  
Jack didn’t like being made to feel so low during a vacation, but he supposed he brought this situation upon himself. He had been so pleased when he first drummed up this plan, and now in light of a new development, he was ready to scrap the idea altogether.  
Hiccup was right, wasn’t he? He was always right. And since Hiccup had said so, wasn’t this all unnecessary?  
He would cast these plans aside, he decided. He would enjoy the rest of this trip as much as he could, no matter what faces Rapunzel and Merida made.  
After stuffing themselves one final time at a local bistro, the friends returned to their suite stuffed and tired. It was Jack’s turn to take the couch, and with everyone exhausted, he found himself alone.  
But not for long.  
Jack stared blankly at the large television as an old sitcom played out on its screen. It was a show he had seen multiple times, offering a comforting familiarity he did not know he had been craving. Just as he was about to succumb to the sands of slumber, he heard a voice.  
“Hey.”Hiccup appeared behind the couch, toting a duvet cover and a pillow. “You still up?”  
Jack nodded. “Mmm. You couldn’t sleep?”  
Hiccup shrugged. “I was fine. But I wanted to see if you were okay down here.” He took a seat next to Jack, his eyes going to the TV. “You seemed a bit...wired today.”  
Jack put his arm around Hiccup, who scooted closer and unfolded the duvet cover.  
“What do you mean?” Jack asked, his lips ghosting the side of Hiccup’s face.  
Hiccup didn’t budge, staring ahead. “Like you were trying to make yourself have a good time.”  
Jack laughed, surprised. “You know me too well.” He smiled, even as Hiccup looked at him with concern.  
Hiccup squeezed Jack’s hand. “Did something happen?”  
“Mm..” Jack moved his hand, intertwining their fingers together. “Maybe before, but not now. I’m fine.” Hiccup didn’t look convinced. “No, really! I’m fine, okay?”He leaned his head against Hiccup’s shoulder.  
Hiccup said nothing.  
Another episode of the show started. Jack stared at it, smiling. Hiccup absently played with Jack’s hair, and before Jack knew it he was falling asleep again. Why couldn't things just be simple like this? This was what he wanted--nights where he could sit on a couch and fall asleep next to his favorite person in the whole wide world, nights where he could doze off and wake up in his boyfriend’s arms. Mornings where they would eat breakfast together, or take Toothless for walks, or just sleep in with no other place to be or return to.  
That was it. That was what he truly wanted.  
“Hiccup…” He yawned.  
“Mmhm?”  
“I love you.”  
Hiccup smiled as he began playing with his boyfriend’s hair. “I love you too, Jack.”  
Jack opened his eyes. “Hiccup?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Move in with me.”  
Hiccup froze.  
“When we get back to Burgess…”Jack sat up, looking Hiccup in the eye and holding his hand. “Move in with me. We can get our own place.”  
Hiccup blinked. Sure, he had known that at some point they would be living together, it was the next logical step. But something in him resisted, as it was just another form of change--the thing he had wanted to avoid. But he felt foolish. Things were already different from before, and whether he liked it or not, they would keep progressing.  
They weren’t kids anymore, yet he didn’t feel like an adult. But he would be one, he knew. And for Jack, he could become one.  
“Okay.” Hiccup nodded.  
Jack squinted at him in the dark. “You don’t sound sure.”  
“No, I uh…” He could feel tears coming, and he wasn’t sure why. Hiccup rubbed at his eyes to stop them from falling. “It was just kinda sudden.”  
“Hiccup…” Jack squeezed his hand. “You don’t have to say yes. You don’t--”  
Hiccup silenced him with a soft kiss.  
“Odin’s beard. Stop panicking. I was just thinking about it. Of course I want to move in with you. Just shut up and let me think. We’re going to need to buy a ton of stuff and get some documents together look for something that’s not too far from St.North’s--”  
Jack laughed and kissed him back. “Oh God, you’re already thinking about all the boring stuff. You’re totally ruining it!”  
Hiccup frowned.“You started it! I came down here to make sure you were okay, now all I can think about is homeowners insurance.”  
Jack blinked. “What even is that?”  
Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes. “You know what? You're right. Let's think about the fun stuff.”  
Jack relaxed and wrapped himself in the duvet cover. “Let's get a place with a skylight. And a giant comfy couch.”  
“It has to be a place that allows pets.” Hiccup stated as he draped the other half of the cover over his legs. “And more than two rooms. Toothless is moving with us.”  
Jack stared at him. “Of course he’s moving with us. And we need tons of rooms.”  
Hiccup blinked at him sleepily. “Mmmhm. For company?”  
“I was thinking for your art actually. Jim and the girls can sleep on the couch.”  
Hiccup closed his eyes again. A room just for his art, like a personal studio? It sounded too good to be true. “Great. Now you just have to convince my Dad.”  
Jack broke out into a cold sweat.  
But a peaceful night’s sleep by Hiccup’s side, a journey home with friends, and a tearful graduation were enough to propel Jack forward. So months after their Miami getaway, among family and friends alike, Jack was able to look beyond the plate of beignets and look Stoick in the eye.  
For a moment Jack indulged in a daydream involving wrestling Stoick for Hiccup’s hand, It ended with Jack getting chucked across the table, through the window, and out of Tiana’s place. As horrifying as that thought was, everyone had just graduated. Stoick couldn’t murder him here.  
Asking was the polite thing to do, but that was out of the question. He clenched his hands into fists. This was a Viking he was dealing with. He had to be assertive, but not rude. Calling him ‘Sir’ was too impersonal. He shoved another beignet into his mouth and looked around the table. Rapunzel was talking a mile a minute, reaching for food and gesturing wildly. Her plans and thoughts were still a bit tangled, but it seemed like she would work things out. Jim and Merida were both deep in conversation with Jim’s Mom. Despite her circumstances, Merida was putting on a brave face, for all their sakes.  
A warm hand latched on to his.  
‘Of course.’ Jack thought as he looked into Hiccup’s eyes. He wasn’t doing this alone.  
He looked back at Stoick again.  
“Dad.” Hiccup said. “Mom.”  
Stoick turned his attention away from his wife, drawing Valka’s attention as well.  
“I...”Jack took one last look at Hiccup before carrying on. “We want to move in together.”  
Stoick’s eyebrows shot up towards his hair.  
Hiccup squeezed Jack’s hand.  
Valka patted her husband’s arm. “Well isn’t that something!”  
Nick clapped a hand on Stoick’s back. “They’re growing up eh, Stoick?”  
Stoick had yet to give any reaction.  
‘Two out of three isn’t bad.’ Jack thought to himself. ‘Technically Nick already knew but--’  
“Well…” Stoick began. “I should hope so. Yer not  
children anymore…” Stoick looked down at the plate of Beignets. “And...it’s time for you to start taking care of yerselves…”  
Hiccup stared at his father. He wasn’t sure if Stoick was talking to them, or convincing himself what he was saying was true. While he felt like he was on his own at college, he knew it was different from moving out. With no control over Stoick, he could only hope that his father’s words were sincere.  
On the other hand, it felt like a massive weight had been lifted off Jack’s shoulders. All that tension and planning, all for it to be brushed aside with a concurring opinion. The lack of resistance almost maddening.  
“I should think you’ve started looking already...?” Nick inquired with a wink. In truth he already knew the answer. At this point in life, Jack hid very little from his adoptive father. “Oh, who am I kidding! I spoke to a buddy of mine the other day. The Pelekai home is back on the market. We can get us a tour before its listed.”  
Stoick looked down at the table. “I suppose that isn’t far…”  
Valka looked towards the door. “Why, that’s just up the street! We can visit anytime!”  
Hiccup blinked. There was something sinister about the way his Mother said that.  
His suspicions were confirmed when Hiccup’s parents tagged along to ‘inspect’ the house. It was larger than Hiccup had expected, devoid of all furnishings. A polished wooden floor and cream-colored walls were all that remained of the Pelekai home. Goen were Lilo's drawings, Nani's constant patchwork, and Stitch's claw marks. They walked from room to room in the echoing space as the realtor and Stoick discussed the ongoing renovation.  
“This space in here was the kitchen but we want to open up the space. The ventilation system is being updated to accommodate the…”  
Hiccup tuned in and out of the conversation. His attention had been stolen by his Mother.  
Valka was holding up different paint swatches to the walls. Hiccup trailed to the back of the pack, where Jack stood. Jack was busy taking photos of the apartment and sending them to Nick, who was busy at work.  
Hiccup fell into step with Jack. “Does any of this feel weird to you?”  
“100% of it. Why?”  
Hiccup sighed. “We haven’t made one decision about the apartment since we told them we were moving out. I’m beginning to wonder who it’s really for--Us or them.”  
“Oh great.” Jack slumped his shoulders and leaned against the wall. “I’m glad it’s not just me. I knew things were off when they said yes--It was too easy.”  
Hiccup rubbed his arm--a tell-tale sign that he was uncomfortable. “I don’t know about this. I feel weird living in Lilo’s house, even if she isn’t here anymore.” His eyebrows knitted together in worry. “I just...I mean, do you like it?”  
Jack stared at one of the bare walls. “How do I put this...It’s big. There’s like, hella space. What do you even do with all this space?”  
Hiccup looked back at his mother, who had produced fabric swatches, “Oh man. Mom’s really into it. Now what?”  
As the realtor and Stoick began their trek upstairs, Jack grabbed Hiccup’s hand.  
“Let’s blow this Popsicle stand.”  
Hiccup bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. “Oh wow, how romantic.”  
Valka looked back when she heard the boys snickering. “What’s so funny?”  
Jack fanned himself. “Sorry Val, I’m feeling a little light headed. You mind if we break for lunch?”  
Val began to turn back. “Well I’m sure we can--”  
“Great! See you in 20 minutes!” He quickly steered Hiccup towards the front door and out of the house. Outside on the pavement, Hiccup laughed.  
“What a daring escape. Where to now?”  
Jack crossed his arms with a smirk. “I think I know a place we can use as a hideout.”  
A few minutes later they were sitting at a table in the Hotel restaurant. The area was vacant during the day, a perfect place for a lunch date.  
As they stepped out, Jack’s eyes went to the concierge desk. Standing there was Mavis. She had upped her fashion game in the last few years, from Emo teen to Gothic Queen. She stared at passerby over a pair of bat-shaped sunglasses through dark eyeshadow. When her eyes landed on Jack, she squealed. “Oh my Goth! My favorite power couple!” She ran to give them a big hug. “I didn’t know you guys were back in town!”  
Jack smiled. “Yeah, just got back a few days ago. How have you been?’  
Mavis released them from her hug prison and looped her bat sunglasses into her Medieval style sundress. “It’s a real drag around here, not gonna lie. Dad’s freaking out because reservations are down. The Hotel’s going through renovations left and right to keep up with the new DunBroch they’re building two towns over.”  
Jack winced. “Oh..Sorry about that.”  
Mavis shrugged. “No biggie. This place has been stuck in the dark ages for centuries. It could do with a few changes. There's only one thing I'm worried about.”  
“What's that?” Hiccup asked.  
“Tenants.” Mavis’s grin morphed into a tired stare. “We’re renting out luxury apartments upstairs. It’s steady revenue, but I don’t want to get stuck with anyone snotty.”  
“Apartments...” Jack blinked. He glanced at Hiccup, who looked just as surprised as he did. “Can we take a look?”  
Mavis clasped her hand to her chest. “Wait are you guys looking for a new place!? That's too perfect! Let me just get someone to watch the desk and we can go right up!”  
A few minutes later they were stepping off the elevator. The smell of paint was fresh, and the floor was covered in roll upon roll of brown paper. They walked down the hall to a black door.  
“This one’s finished,” Mavis said, pulling out a ring of keys. She unlocked the door and pushed it open, allowing them to head inside first. A short walkway lead to a wide open area. To the left, a small kitchen, stainless steel appliances already standing, and a large refrigerator.  
Hiccup surveyed this area first. “Oven, stove, dishwasher...This is all included?”  
“Yeah.” Mavis opened the fridge doors. “This thing’s is so big you could put a body in here.” She remembered this was more than a social visit. “Okay! So take a look at this.” She lead Hiccup over to a panel on the wall. A tiny remote was tucked in next to it. “This is pretty cool, the floors have this special system that you can use to warm them up or cool them down. It works in all the rooms. And this is the thermostat. And this is--”  
Jack moved on to another hallway, this time finding several doors. “Hey, Hiccup!” He called. “ThIS PLACE IS HUGE!” His voice echoed. “THERE’S 3 MORE ROOMS!”  
Hiccup shook his head at the sound of Jack’s voice. “Sounds like he likes it.”  
With Jack preoccupied, he inquired about the nature of the listing. “So, how does this work? Are we renting the space like a regular apartment, or is it still technically part of the hotel and we’re like, long-term ‘guests?”  
“Well from what I understand you’re tenants, instead of guests. It’s like an in-between thing. You have access to the restaurant, the ballroom, the roof...But, you’re responsible for your own furniture. The appliances, heat, and electricity are all part of the rent…”  
Jack could hear Hiccup and Mavis going over the specifics as he made his way through the empty spaces. He felt some obligations take part of the discussion, but actually looking at the space seemed more appealing. The polished floors seemed perfect for sliding. The barren walls were begging to be painted, and the rooms themselves were like Hiccup’s empty canvases, soon to be filled with all manners of personal junk. He could see it now, dragons here, miniatures there…  
He made his way back down the hall and into the wide expanse of their would-be living room. Sure, there was no skylight, ut the huge windows were nice. He peered out at the town. They were higher up than he expected.  
Hiccup looked across the room. Jack was at the set of large windows, staring out at the town of Burgess. Hiccup joined him there. He could see all of downtown below--the park, the stores, the traffic, the people...And of course, just across the way was St. North’s department store.  
Jack bumped his shoulder against Hiccup’s and tapped his finger against the glass. "Look.”  
Hiccup blinked at him before trying to find what his finger was pointed at. He tilted his head slightly, and then he saw him--Nicholas scowling in his office, staring at paperwork and trying to dunk a large cookie into his mug.  
“We’re almost level with the offices.” Hiccup realized.  
Jack grinned. “Yup. See that empty window there? I’m in there all the time!”  
“Ah. So that’s where you take your naps.” Hiccup nodded.  
Jack frowned. “Rude. Besides, daily naps are essential--a random internet article told me so. But that’s not the point. Look, this is perfect! We can literally see each other whenever we want!”  
Hiccup smiled, drawn in by Jack’s enthusiasm. “We can do that with our phones too, but I do love the stalker vibe it has.”  
“Stalker? I was thinking more 90s rom-com. Oh!” He pointed to the wall on their far left. “Let’s put a TV there! Which I guess means the couch has to go there...it’s gotta be a futon, I feel like I’d fall asleep here…”He crossed his arms.  
"You sound like you've made up your mind." Hiccup raised an eyebrow.  
“This place seems perfect.” Jack blinked. "I mean...right?"  
HIccup laughed. "Yeah."  
Mavs clasped her hand together. "Great! Now for the grownup stuff!"

Just a few weeks later, Nicholas and Stoick entered the empty spaces, plagued with doubt. The papers were signed, the furniture was ordered, set to be delivered that afternoon. Boxes and containers of their son's belongings were here and there.  
“Are you sure?” Stoick asked.  
“It’s fine.” Hiccup assured his father for the tenth time that day. “The couch is going to be here any minute. You guys should get going, really. You can't leave Mom on her own for too long. She might run off to save the whales or something.”  
Stoick stroked his bear. ‘Well, Yer not wrong about that.”  
North clapped a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Jack. When I first met you, I see bad child. Mischievous, sneaky, not so good at lying---”  
“Is this my roast? I’m not prepared. Not that I don’t deserve it, but--”  
“But that is before. This is now. Now you are real adult. And I am proud.” Nick beamed at him, tearing up.  
“Aw come on Dad, I haven't changed that much--” He left the large man pull him into a hug. “Oof. Okay...Urk. I think my bones are breaking…” He patted the older gentleman’s back until he was released. “Okay, you big softie, I’ll see you at work.”  
With some deliberation, Hiccup was able to get his father to the door.  
North followed suit. He stopped to regard Hiccup with a clap on the shoulder. “Watch after that one.”  
Hiccup smiled. ‘Don’t worry. He’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. See you later.”  
Still reluctant, the two left. With a sigh, Hiccup leaned his head against the door. The furniture had yet to arrive, there were plenty of boxes to unpack, but they had done it. They had officially moved out.  
The sounds of skidding feet and crumpling boxes. HIccup turned around. There, in the living room, was Jack, sitting in a pile of boxes.  
“Odin’s beard….” Hiccup groaned. “Did you just slide across the floor?”  
“Had to,” Jack said, not moving from the boxes. “The floor is so smooth. Besides, this is the only reason I put on socks today.”  
Hiccup blinked. “It begins.” He muttered.  
“What was that?”  
Hiccup shook his head. “Please don’t kill yourself sliding across the floor. I just promised North I’d look after you. You’re gonna make me a liar.”  
Jack sat up. “He said to watch. You had your back turned.”  
Hiccup approached him. “So do me a favor. When I’m not physically there to watch you, please pretend that I’m around.” He offered Jack a hand.  
“I feel like I already do that…” He let Hiccup pull him up.  
“Cute.” Hiccup smiled. “Help me clear a path okay? I want them to be able to set the couch up without these boxes in the way.”  
“Ohhkaaay.”  
The afternoon was spent shuffling things around, unpacking, packing, and accepting more deliveries. As the evening rolled in, Hiccup was beginning to see a pattern in their deliveries.  
“Okay. So, we’ve got a mattress top, but no mattress. Sheets, but no bedpost, extra pillows but no couch…” Hiccup began dialing. “I’m going to get to the bottom of this. Can you take that stuff to the bedroom?”  
Jack nodded and picked up a box before disappearing into the mostly barren bedroom. A chest of drawers was set up in one corner, along with several boxes. Jack opened one of the two closet doors. There, behind the shroud of hanging shirts was Toothless. The cat blinked at him in the darkness. “I was wondering where you went.”  
Toothless stood and stretched before stepping out of the closet. He regarded Jack with a wide yawn and went towards the door, giving him an expectant look.  
“Are you hungry?” Jack asked. He couldn’t remember when he started speaking to Toothless, but he supposed that was part of owning a pet. Hiccup did it so often that it seemed normal.  
He followed Toothless out of the room. While their belongings were here and there, everything for Hiccup's furry companion had made it safely.  
Jack found Hiccup sitting on the floor, looking defeated.  
“Did you find anything out?” Jack asked, kneeling in front of him.  
Once out into the living room, Toothless bypassed them both and made a beeline for the front door.  
“Yeah…” Hiccup closed his eyes. “None of its coming. Traffic is really bad wherever the couch coming from. They rescheduled for tomorrow. The other company won't answer my calls.”  
Jack rocked on his heels. “Oh..Kay. Well, what do you want to do?"  
HIccup said nothing, his eyes still closed. Toothless scratched at the door. Jack glanced in the cat's direction. "Okay, how about this? Let's take a walk. Toothless seems to want out, anyway." Hiccup opened his eyes. "But what if the other stuff comes while we're out?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I could stay here." Hiccup frowned. "By yourself?" Jack chuckled. "Yes, by myself. No floor sliding, I promise. Now go get some fresh air, you look like you need a break."

Hiccup didn't want to leave Jack alone, but he didn't feel like he would get anything done sitting on the floor.

Toothless meowed, his voice echoing.

"Okay." Hiccup sighed "Do you want anything while I'm out?"

"Nah. I'm good. Go take a break."

 

 

With little resistance Hiccup headed out, accompanied by his trusty pal, Toothless. Burgess was bustling as usual. Toothless totted ahead of him, unperturbed by the stares they received from passerby. They walked through the park. Dozens of old memories bubbled to the surface--walking home from school with his friends, dragging art supplies in the old wagon, the occasional outing during summer break. Somehow those days seemed so distant when in reality they were not far behind him. They continued their jaunt around downtown Burgess. Toothless sniffed here and there while Hiccup peered into shop windows and mused about his life so far. Something was different about the town today, he decided. Somehow this was not the same place he had once called home.

But this feeling wasn't frightening or scary. It was exciting. It was like he was new to everything, just as he had been when his father moved them to Burgess ages ago. Feeling much better, Hiccup picked up some takeout for their next meal and returned to his new home. He gave the bellhop a friendly wave before taking the elevator back up to his apartment. Toothless, now tired out from the walk, stayed by Hiccup's side.

Hiccup fished his keys from his pocket, he first came across the key for his old home. He stared at it for a moment, a sense of longing prickling at his heart. 'You can still visit.' He told himself. before he found the right key. 'The house didn't move, you did.' He turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. "Hey..."

Toothless picked up speed once they were inside, darting towards the kitchen to drink his water. HIiccup didn't move from the doorway. His face was marred with confusion, as he tried to process the sight before him. In the living room, there was a tent. a tall, bedsheet covered tent. It stood at nearly 5 feet, its contents, shrouded by more sheets. There was a rustle of fabric and Jack poked his head from under the 'entrance' a grin on his face.

"Ta-da!" Hiccup slipped off his sneakers, confused. "What is that?" Jack rolled his eyes. "Come on HIccup, don't act like you've never seen a fort before." Hiccup blinked. "Not that big, no. I don't think I've seen you make one since went moved into MU."

Jack nodded. "I admit it's overdue."

Hiccup whistled. "That's got to be the biggest one you've made yet." He set their dinner own on the counter and walked over into the living room area. The floor was warm beneath his feet.

He tapped on one of the boxes. "Ooh, sturdy. May I come in?"

"What's the password?" Jack asked from beyond the sheet.

'Uh.."

"Perfect! Step in, weary traveler!" With an eye roll, Hiccup knelt down and crawled inside.

It was much bigger than he originally surmised. Above him, Christmas lights were taped to the sheets, twinkling and lighting the interior. The extra pillows they had ordered for the couch were strewn around Jack, who laid down on the mattress top, surrounded by snacks. Jack's laptop was propped up on one of the pillows and playing a movie. Hiccup looked around, amazed. "I can't believe you built this whole thing while I was out. Very impressive."

"Thank you, thank you." Jack gave a nod, instead of a bow. "I had a burst of inspiration."

Hiccup squinted at the twinkling Christmas lights. "Where did these come from? did you bring them from home?"

"Oh! Mavis helped with that. They belong to the hotel."

Hiccup smiled. "That was nice of her." He crawled further in.

Jack patted the spot next to him and Hiccup filled it, letting out a long sigh.

Jack welcomed him in with a kiss. "How was your walk?"

Hiccup blinked at him, leaning his head on Jack's shoulder. "Nice." He glanced over at the laptop. "What're we watching?"

He stretched out to lay down. The mattress top made for a very comfortable bed on its own.

"80s Buffy," Jack replied, crawling towards the entrance. "You got takeout, right? I'm gonna go get it."

"Okay." Hiccup murmured, pulling a pillow to his chest.

They spent the rest of the night inside the fort. Hiccup woke up beside Jack some point during the night as Toothless kneaded into his back. He blinked sleepily at his surroundings. The laptop had blinked off some time ago, the Christmas lights twinkled overhead, and Jack was beside him, fast asleep. He could hear the muffled sounds of rain from beyond their hideaway. Cut off from civilization, no phones in sight, Hiccup had no idea what hour it was, but the darkness beyond the boxes suggested, 'night'. It was nice, this timeless void Jack had created. He looked at Jack. So this is hat living together was like? Takeout and box forts. He laughed softly. Of course, it was. Why would he expect anything else?

Jack's facial expressions suddenly twisted. 'A nightmare.' Hiccup thought.

He reached over and poked Jack's face. "Hey. Hey..." Jack's eyes suddenly snapped open

Once he realized he was looking at Hiccup, his gaze softened. Hiccup crawled closer."Are you okay?"  
"Mmhm." Jack whispered. "Vampires." He muttered as if that was all the clarification Hiccup needed.  
In a way, it was. "You're safe now."

"Yeah." Jack closed his eyes again. "Thanks."

Hiccup smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Jack."  
"Hm?"  
"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Thank you for waiting. I will try to update this series in a timely manner. Thanks for sticking around!!!
> 
> Did you guys see the leaked images for the next HTTYD movie? And the trailers? They’re floating around. We must discuss.


End file.
